Siah the Rocker Rat
Siah the Rocker Rat is the name of a concept series about a mean, spoiled house cat who ends up having to survive on the streets. It was originally going to be an animated feature, but the project never came any further than a few drawings of the characters, because of lack of popularity. The characters made their first online appearance in 2005, at Lionking Fanart.org, while the story itself was never published. Created by ananas. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot While chasing Siah the rat around the house, Mylov the house cat is led through an open window that falls shut when she jumps through it, and she goes as far as following Siah deep into the city. Mylov immediately concludes she is lost, but soon meets up with a street cat, named Daved, who falls in love with her at first sight. While he keeps offering his help, she rejects him every time and keeps getting into more trouble. While Mylov is determined to catch Siah and get back home, she isn't willing to listen to Daved, who is actually friends with Siah and hangs out with him whenever Mylov escapes from his presence. Meanwhile, Daved describes Mylov to Siah as his "girlfriend", but Siah doesn't take it seriously and thus never discovers he's addressing Mylov. Major Characters Siah Siah is a male rat that lives in Mylov's owner's house, and performs in a band on the streets. He is often too occupied with himself to really get involved with other people's lives, but is in no way mean, or lacking any interest in others. While the cat, Mylov, has always been out to kill him, he never feared or hated her. In that sense, Siah takes life for what it is and focusses more on the fun aspects of it. Siah has messy hair, dark eyes, and white fur. ----------------- Mylov Mylov is a female house cat with a nasty attitude. She thinks she is better than everyone else, and is never in the mood for jokes or any kind of fun. She is a very serious and unpleasant character. Spoiled as she looks, she is still a very determined vermin hunter; as her own persistence to catch Siah caused her to end up on the streets. Mylov has white fur, green eyes, long legs, a long tail, long neck, long ears and a stretched face. ------------ Daved Daved is a male street cat. He is surprisingly friendly for a cat that was raised on the streets and has never looked for human contact. Of all characters he's the most kind, but also a tad delusional; as he takes almost everything as a compliment. His ears aren't quite open for negativity in general. Daved has brown fur, green eyes, long legs, a long tail, and a messy appearance. Minor Characters Shimshek and Bert Siah has two friends that are part of his band. They are both albino rats. ---- Mylov's owner See: Anastasia ---- Chivu Chivu is the dog that lives with Mylov. He's not very intelligent or involved with the constant chase that's going on in the house. Chivu is a large Münsterländer. Trivia * Even though the series carries Siah's name and "occupation", Siah isn't considered to be the main character. * Mylov's owner actually has never given her a name, and instead calls her "my love", which Mylov always thought to be her name. * Siah is one of the few who calls Mylov "M.L.". Category:Series